A Teenaged Vampire's Life
by X-Strawberry-Pink-Shrine-X
Summary: Sakura Haruno is new to Konoha high. She has met two guys that have two very different personalities. They're both willing to be friends and maybe more but will she be able to resist her blood lust? SakuXLee OR SakuXNaru YOU decide.
1. Sakura's Introduction

Sakura Haruno, a 15 year old bubble-gum blond entered the door to her new homeroom. The teacher was already

announcing her, "Everyone, we have a new student. She's very shy so be nice to h-" the teacher was interrupted by

Sakura's voice, "Sensei, I can introduce myself thank you." she said confidently. The teacher blushed and said, "Y-yes

of course...Why don't you introduce yourself Sakura-san."

Lots of boy's were drooling at the sight of Sakura, her skirt wasn't hitched up but hell, she didn't need that. It's what all

the boy's thought.

Sakura nodded, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno! I like Onigiri, music, the moon and the colour red." she said with a smile.

As soon as this was said, every male in the room, including the teacher was simply blushing a crimson red. Well,

every boy but the blond in the back. He was too busy drawing whatever the hell was on his paper.

The teacher was telling Sakura where to sit, "S-sakura-san...y-you can sit next to Naruto...Naruto raise your hand..."

Naruto hadn't heard him. "Naruto..." Nothing. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! RAISE YOUR HAND!" The teach blasted.

Naruto's head immediately shot up, "Hai, hai Iruka Sensei!" he obediantly raised his hand.

Sakura smirked and headed toward the back. She was calmly walking at a not too slow pace until a girl stuck her leg out,

tripping Sakura. Naruto shot up and caught her, "Are you okay?" he asked, a very light blush on his cheeks. _'His blood...I can smell_

_it...'_ She thought while composing herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Sorry Sensei...I'm eating up all of your class time..."

Iruka blushed, "It's okay Sakura just please sit down so that I can teach yo- I mean the class."

Sakura complied and sat in her new desk, looking to her left to see the blond drawing again. The desks were connected

so Sakura was basically sharing a desk with Naruto. Sakura leaned to her left and saw a beautiful sketch of a fox.

It's nine tails were spread in different directions and it's eyes were narrow and triangular but that made it look all the more gorgeous.

"That's a beautiful drawing..." Sakura whispered. Naruto ignored her and continued drawing. "A-ano...do you draw in class often?..."

Sakura tried to start a conversation. "Yes...but I don't really like it when people watch me while I do it..." Sakura took the hint and

stopped trying to talk to him.

_'I don't want to be mean but...you're going to be just like the rest of them...you'll think I'm a freak...' _Naruto thought as he

forced himself to not cry.

After class was lunch. Sakura walked to her locker and opened it. As she was getting her other books, a boy with rather

bushy eyebrows, bandages and well-cleaned teeth approached her, "Hello, my name is Rock Lee. May I ask what your name is?" he asked

politely.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She replied with a smile. Lee's eyes were bright and sparkling with...uh...youth,

"Oh my Sakura-san! Will you do me the honor of joining me on a date? I will make many youthful memories with you!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Ano...Lee-san...we just met...I think that's a bit too sudden..." It was the nicest way to say no

in her case. Lee nodded in understanding, "I understand. Can we at least sit with eachother at lunch?" he asked with a kind look.

He seemed sweet, "Alright. Just let me get my books." Sakura told him. Lee shook his head, "Nonsense. I shall gather and carry

your books for you. For I would not be a gentleman if I didn't." Sakura smiled at his kindness, "That's very sweet of you Lee-san."

Lee returned the smile, "No problem. Anything for a youthful flower like you."

In the cafeteria, Lee and Sakura went into line side-by-side and ignored the stares and the whispers. Many people were glaring at Lee,

"Lee-san...the people here don't seem to like you very much, huh?" Lee looked down and whispered in her ear, "I'll talk about it later. Outside"

Sakura was shocked by his serious tone but nodded nonetheless.

Outside, Sakura and Lee were sitting at one of the tables outside of the building, "Sakura-san...I'm going to tell you my secret...Please...

Promise me that you won't hate me after this..." Sakura looked at him with a sympathetic expression, "I could never hate such a sweet guy

like you Lee-san. What could you have done that's so bad?..." Lee looked at her with tearful eyes. He showed her the bandages on his arms

and hands. He also showed her what was underneath them. Sakura was shocked. There were several cuts and bruises all over his arms.

"Who did this to you?..." Sakura asked quietly. Lee was looking down and didn't answer her. "Who?!" She asked louder than the first time.

Lee couldn't support himself any longer. He fell into Sakura's arms and cried with her stroking him on his back and in his hair, "Lee-san..."

Sakura held him close, "Onegai...Tell me..." Lee opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the school bell's ringing.

Lee sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes and forced a smile, "I guess we need to get back to class..." he said weakly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: Weeeeell...Did it suck TT_TT? If it didn't and you want more, than please make a vote on who Sakura should be with: Lee or Naruto.) _


	2. Naruto's Abuse

Recap: "Lee sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes and forced a smile, "I guess we need to get back to class..." he said weakly."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat in her chair, lost in thought, 'Lee-san...I'm going to enjoy sucking the blood out of the person who did that to you...' Her face was full of angry confidence. She was so busy with her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the blond named Naruto from her first class was sitting beside her.

"Hey...Your name is Sakura, right?" He asked, though it didn't sound like a question. Sakura was startled by the voice and let out a small, "wah" sound. Naruto's eyes brightened as he smiled lightly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura was a bit surprised at his friendly behavior but smiled back nonetheless, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-s-" Naruto interrupted her before she could finish, "Formalities are not needed. Please, call me Naruto-kun." He stared at her intensely. When he did this, Sakura's heart did something it hasn't done in centuries.

It throbbed.

"...H-hai...Naruto-kun..." Sakura was in awe at this guy. He seemed to have split personalities. Strangely, Sakura found that extremely attractive. Naruto was about to continue talking but he was interrupted by the art teacher, whom had just entered the class.

"Okay class, we'll be doing some work with partners. The project will be a portrait of your partner. It can be any art-style of your choice; however, I expect **some **effort put into it. The assigned partners are as follows: Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha and blah, blah, blah, and finally, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

The first bell rang.

"Well, that's it for today's class. Start working on the rough outlines of your portraits and try to decide on the style." the teacher reminded.

"Yes, sir." the class said in union.

Sakura and Naruto turned to look at each other, "W-well...I guess we're partners, Naruto-sa-I mean Naruto-kun." said a timid Sakura. Naruto nodded, "Did you want to start working on it today?" Sakura thought about it for a while and then nodded, "Okay." Naruto and Sakura headed towards their next class.

After school, Naruto waited outside for Sakura. He was listening to his I-pod while he was waiting so naturally, he couldn't hear much of anything else. A few of male seniors walked by and saw Naruto. They smirked while coming closer to him telling each other what they'll do to him today.

"You ready for your beating, freak?" said a tall boy with orange-spiked hair and broad shoulders. Naruto just stared at him blankly and waited for the pain to start and finish.

All five of the older students started to kick, punch and torture the innocent blond. "Ugh..." he groaned as one of them gutted him.'I can't let Sakura see me like this...Oh well...She's probably gone home without me anyway...' He felt like puking but the contents of his stomach wouldn't come out. 'Goddamnit...'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was at her locker. She was running a bit late because she had to go back and get her books, 'I hope Naruto-kun waited for me...'

Sakura ran towards the exit and saw Naruto with a bunch of guys. She walked a bit closer and saw that they were beating Naruto up. She could smell his blood like it was steamed cabbage (And we all know how far that smell travels. xP). Her eyes turned a crimson red and she quickly started running towards them.

She ripped them off of Naruto and screeched, "Get the fuck out! Now!" The boys quickly ran off as soon as this was said. Sakura turned to Naruto with a hungry look in her eye, "Naruto…Are…you…ok…ay?" She forced the words out, trying to sound at least decent.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with shock; her eyes were bloody red, her once short and neatly filed nails were now at least two inches longer and claw-like, and fangs protruded from her mouth. "Sakura…" he softly whispered before passing out. Sakura looked down at him with a grimace on her face, "Why must you be so weak, Naruto?..." She picked him up and ran at high speed to her home. "I'll have to find out where he lives if this happens again" Sakura told herself.

Two hours passed before Naruto opened his eyes, he jumped up with a start, gasping for breath. Sakura had been sitting beside the bed, waiting for him to regain consiousness, "Naruto-kun! Stay in bed!" Sakura commanded. Naruto looked over to Sakura with a shocked face, "Sakura-chan!" He jumped up again and hugged her tight. "They didn't hurt you, did they?!" Naruto looked at her with a goofy-looking but still somewhat serious face. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

Once Naruto heard the giggle, he put on his I've-got-a-fifty-metre-stick-up-mah-ass-so-fear-meh-O3O look. He looked around for bruises and when he saw none, he lay back down on the bed.

_'He really doesn't like to show his true colors...But I'll find a way to get them outta him...' _Sakura thought with confidence.


	3. Things Are SemiNormal NowI Think

Naruto had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Sakura watched him as he slept and smiled lightly at his gentle expression, "Naruto-kun...Could you be the one that I've waited centuries for?..." She sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her head down to the point where she could feel his breathing on her cheek, "I think I love you..."

Sakura got up from the bed and headed towards the clost where she kept all of her blankets. She grabbed an old quilt and used it to cover both Naruto and herself. His warmth mixed with her cold skin was enough to make her shiver with excitement, '_His warmth is almost too good.'_

Unconsiously, Naruto slid his arm around Sakura's petite figure, making her smirk. She held his body close to hers and closed her eyes, content with their current position, '_You'll be mine soon enough...Naruto-kun..._'

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a pair of light-green eyes watching him with deep intent. He jumped up and almost screamed, "S-Sakura-chan?...What are you doing in my..." Cerulian eyes looked around the room, "Room?..."

Sakura giggled at his actions, "You passed out yesterday and I didn't know where you lived so...I had no choice but to bring you here...I'm sorry it's such a mess..."

Naruto scratched his head and gave a loud sigh, "How embarrassing...I appreciate your help but I need to go home now..." He headed out the door and left without another word spoken. It looked like he was back to his old self.

A frustrated sigh came from the young vampire's lips, "That jerk's gonna be mine whether he likes it or not!" She grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower, hoping that she still had hot water.

At school, Sakura had noticed that Naruto had begun drawing as soon as he sat in his seat. Curious, she leaned over to him and looked to see what the blonde was drawing this time. She gasped as she saw what was on his paper, "A...vampire?..."

Naruto looked up at her when this was said, "I don't appreciate being watched, you know?"

He looked back to his paper and began to shade his pencil linings.

"Why a vampire? Don't you like...werewolves or cars or something?" Sakura's tried to play this off by being casual but when she talked, it sounded quite awkward.

Naruto didn't even look up to respond to her, "I happen to like vampires. Problem?" His attitude was really beginning to annoy her.

"No, no problem at all." Sakura added a little comment mentally, '_Except for the fact that __**I'M **__a vampire._'

[A/N: Yeah it's really short but it's something to help quench my reader's thirst. Oh and BTW, this chapter was done in fifteen minutes ; 3 ]


End file.
